A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are coupled together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
The frame halves of a split frame pipe machining apparatus are generally semi-circular in shape and each frame half includes two split line mating surfaces. The split line mating surfaces of the two halves come together and engage each other when the two halves are coupled together. Dowel pins project from one of the split line mating surfaces on each side of the halves and associated dowel holes are defined in the other of the split line mating surfaces on each side of the halves. The dowel pins are received in the dowel holes to properly align the two frame halves prior to coupling the two halves together. In order for the dowel pins to be received in the dowel holes, the pins must first be aligned with the holes, then moved into the holes. Since numerous dowel pins are included on both sides of the halves, alignment of numerous pin-and-hole pairings must be achieved before the pins can be moved into the holes. Aligning numerous pin-and-hole pairings can be a cumbersome task. Moreover, binding can occur if the dowel pins are not properly aligned with the dowel holes, thereby making assembly and disassembly of the two frame halves difficult. Furthermore, a high degree of machining accuracy is required when forming the split line mating surfaces. That is, the split line matting surfaces must be parallel to a rotational axis of the pipe machining apparatus to ensure proper mating and coupling.